Sweet Sins - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada por aiNsT.a.WaLL. La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** www . fanfiction s / 6335444 / 1 / Sweet-Sins

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**  
**La Avaricia**

Se contorsionó y se retorció, las caderas empujando a la nada, con el deseo de algo. De alguien. Las imágenes cruzaron como un relámpago por su mente. La piel contra la piel. El aliento mezclándose y combinándose. Persistentes besos furiosos y marcas de mordeduras. Gemidos que llenaban el aire de la noche con su pasión y su deseo. Un sueño tan real que podía saborear el sudor. Él lo deseaba ardientemente. Anhelándolo. Necesitándolo. Él lo necesitaba tanto. Lo quería como a más nada en el mundo. Dios, él lo ansiaba fervientemente.

Su respiración llego en pequeños jadeos. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a las sábanas oscuras de su cama. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido que no tenía lugar en la realidad. Su corazón se aceleró y él se arqueó hacia arriba. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo? Él lo quería en todos lados. Todo sobre él. Sus uñas rastrillando su espalda. Sus ágiles caderas corcoveando contra las suyas. Sus gruesos labios gritando su nombre mientras bailaban juntos bajo sábanas de satén. Él lo tendría para siempre si pudiera. Manteniéndolo cerca. Protegiéndolo. Reteniéndolo. Él lo deseaba tan ardientemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y jadeó. Sintiendo ese dolor familiar en el pecho. Ahogó un sollozo, esperando a que su deseo se desvaneciera. Esperando que se alejaran para poder dormir un poco. Esperando algo, cualquier cosa, que lo protegiera de querer a alguien que nunca podría tener. Llamándolo el síndrome de la fruta prohibida. Todo lo que quería era un gran bocado de ese pecado lleno de manzanas. Lo único que quería era que esos penetrantes ojos verdes estén empañados con la lujuria y la miraba de anhelo que el mismo sentía. Él lo quería. Él lo anhelaba. Él se consumía.

—Harry —susurró.

Incluso el nombre se sintió prohibido. Equivocado pero también correcto. Los cuerpos presionados juntos. Gritando el uno junto al otro. Yendo más allá del punto de no retorno. Nunca mirando hacia atrás. El apartó el pálido cabello lejos de su rostro con rabia. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba a Harry Potter.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Él quería más. Más de ese desprecio. Más de sus ardientes ojos de plata. Más del contacto físico de una pelea que significa más. Más de su voz ronroneante. Más de su resplandor caliente.

Pero él quería más que más. Quería que esa burla se convirtiera en lujuria, una sonrisa lasciva o una sonrisa cariñosa. Anhelaba que esos ojos ardientes miraran profundamente en él. Necesitaba el contacto físico, algo dulce que jamás había tenido. Deseaba que su voz le murmurara cosas malas al oído. Ambicionaba una mirada, no un reflejo, rasgando sobre él de manera que fuera devastado por el rubio. Él quería que sus dedos se enredaran en ese pelo. Los labios presionados a sus labios, su piel, en todas partes. Oh, Merlín , cómo podía Harry Potter desear a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / w w w . s / / 1 / -

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**  
**Ira**

_"El maldito Niño de Oro"_, pensó con amargura en una rabia silenciosa. Bueno... más fuerte, rugiente, muy confuso arrebatamiento, en realidad.

Él literalmente echaba humo por la cólera mientras atravesaba su sala común. La gente lo miró, imperturbables porque el Príncipe de hielo pasaba por otra de sus múltiples rabietas. Él estaba en un estado reservado, y cerró su puerta antes de que alguno tuviera la oportunidad de parpadear. Nadie lo vio romperse al otro lado de esa madera. Nadie oyó los frustrados sollozos de ira que sacudieron su cuerpo. Nadie lo detuvo cuando se aflojó la corbata, jalándola con ganas, y apretarla debajo de su barbilla. Sería tan fácil, y entonces no tendría que lidiar con esta tortura.

No quería estar enfadado. Él sólo lo quería a él. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y se convulsionó, dudando antes de lanzar su varita. Suspirando, se pasó una mano por su pelo. Si lo veía todos los días, eso era todo lo que importaba. Viviría en el hervidero con tal de que Harry Potter todavía estuviera vivo.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Harry jadeó mientras corría, pasando velozmente entre los árboles cada vez más profundos y espesos dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Su corazón latía casi tan velozmente como sus pies caían con cada paso rápido, acelerado. Era una carrera de frustración. Una en la que trataba de huir de todo lo que alguna vez había hecho o conocido. Él no quería ser el Elegido. No quería verse obligado a estar dentro de una guerra.

Pero lo había sido. Y se terminó. Sin embargo, la gente seguía tratándolo como un dios. Él no quería su devoción o lealtad inmensa. Sus pasos se desaceleraron cuando sus jadeos volvieron dificultosa su respiración mientras contenía las lágrimas de rabia pura. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, y se había desquitado con alguien completamente indigno de su furia.

Hizo una mueca, sus pies finalmente se detuvieron al recordar las cosas que él había dicho. Todo lo que deseaba era poder retomar, pero había estado tan enfadado. Harry siseó, sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco no merecía esas palabras. No siempre. Nadie las merecía, pero no especialmente Draco. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Harry sabía la mayoría.

La pena aguijoneó a través de él, y se apoyó contra la áspera corteza de un árbol.

—Maldita sea... —murmuró, respirando corto y tenso. —Lo siento mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / w w w . s / / 1 / - S i n s

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**  
**Envidia**

Sus manos se apretaron y los gélidos ojos miraron al hombre frente a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tocando lo que era suyo por derecho. Si hubiese podido le habría echado una maldición al otro hombre en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo se vio obligado a sentarse, aparentemente calmado y ver como un Hufflepuff de sexto año acosaba a su chico.

Él soltó un gruñido cuando vio a Harry reírse de una broma. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no podía continuar. Harry era suyo y nadie más debía tocarlo. Los celos le abrasaban la piel y finalmente apartó la vista de esa escena. Había un monstruo verde en su espalda que le incitaba a atacar.

Se levantó bruscamente y algunas miradas cayeron sobre él. Burlonamente agarró a un chico de cuarto de Slytherin por el cuello de la camisa e ignoró la mirada asustada que recibió del niño. Tiró del pobre muchacho hacia arriba y le analizó rápidamente, observando el mismo desordenado pelo castaño y pensó que sólo tendría que hacerlo. Tirando del muchacho le sonrió prometedoramente, y salió del Gran Comedor completamente indiferente a la mirada verde esmeralda que le siguió con anhelo.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

- Malfoy –le gritó él mientras paseaba su mirada entre el lascivo rubio y el ruborizado de cuarto año –Déjalo ir.

Los penetrantes ojos grises se giraron en su dirección y casi se estremeció ante la intensidad de la mirada. Lo analizó, lo recorrió, haciendo que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas y le sudaran las palmas de las manos. Él se movió torpemente, no acostumbrado a esta mirada depredadora. Solo lo siguió para asegurarse que Malfoy no estuviera intimidando al chico.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, notando como Draco tenía acorralado al niño en una esquina y como le daba unas palmaditas en el estrecho hombro con facilidad, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que el rubio se inclinara sobre el niño susurrándole en el oído.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –Se burló arrogantemente viendo como el pequeño de cuarto año salía corriendo de allí –Por si no te habías dado cuenta estaba en medio de algo… bastante importante.

Harry se estremeció, mirando como el muchacho se retiraba, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

- No… No importa, Malfoy… Solo estaba… me equivoqué. Así que olvídalo.

Empezó a caminar para irse, el pequeño monstruo en su espalda se sentía pesado, las lágrimas escocían sus ojos, amenazando con escapar. A veces olvidaba que Draco no era su… No importaba lo mucho que él quisiera que fuera así.

De pronto, una mano fuerte le agarró del brazo y lo giró. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento, en un silencio sofocante e incómodo, como si estuvieran congelados, con los ojos fijos. Harry observaba fascinado como Draco se lamía los labios nerviosamente, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando el rubio le apretó suavemente el brazo, sintiendo los dedos calientes a través de la manga de su camisa. Los ojos plateados se nublaron mientras Harry se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, tragando un gemido necesitado cuando esos ojos anormalmente calientes se deslizaron hasta su boca.

El Slytherin estaba listo para tirar de él y acercarle, presionarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que no se acordara ni de su nombre. De repente hubo un destello en las orbes esmeraldas cuando Harry recordó al niño de cuarto y se apartó de Draco temblando. Cansado, sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada interrogativa de Draco. Él no sería un sustituto. Apartándose, se marchó de allí rápidamente, alejándose lo más posible del hombre que quería. Los celos eran una cosa terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / w w w . s / / 1 / -

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Lujuria**_

Draco lo siguió. Acechándolo por los pasillos. El pobre muchacho estaba completamente ajeno al eco que estaban haciendo los pasos del otro hombre que iba detrás de él. No estaba siguiéndolo para atormentarlo. Lo estaba persiguiendo, porque la mirada en esos ojos verdes había sido desconsoladora. Tenía que saber por qué esos ojos palpitaban como si tuviera el corazón roto. Tenía que saber si él era la causa.

Él lo siguió todo el camino fuera del castillo, por delante de la casa del gigante, y en el Bosque Prohibido. Él miraba como Harry pasaba con facilidad por raíces escalonadas y ramas caídas; de repente se dio cuenta de que no era una nueva ocurrencia del chico delante de él. Harry sabía a dónde iba. Él sabía dónde debía pisar. Él sabía lo que debía evitar.

Sus entrañas se apretaron al pensar en él preguntándose allí afuera por sí mismo. Cogió el ritmo de sus pasos cuando el moreno empezó a sollozar y caminar al mismo tiempo. Su Harry estaba llorando. Su Harry estaba llorando y era su culpa. Una sensación de náuseas se apoderó de él y se detuvo cuando se le doblaron las rodillas a Harry, agitando los hombros. No podía creer que tuviera ese efecto sobre el Niño de Oro. Estaba horrorizado de que no lo hubiera visto antes.

— Harry —susurró, voz quebrándose mientras daba un paso adelante.

— Lárgate, Malfoy. — Él le contesto bruscamente, tratando de ahogar los sollozos lastimeros que sacudían su cuerpo.

— No —le respondió con firmeza, acercándose y levantando al chico sobre sus pies. Los llorosos ojos verdes evitaron su mirada. —Harry, mírame.

Las manos enmarcaron su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron de pronto antes de que los labios les siguieran. Hubo un gemido compartido cuando se presionaron entre sí, y la tensión que se había enrollado se rompió finalmente. Draco lo empujó contra uno de los árboles más grandes, sonriendo diabólicamente cuando una mano temblante agarró su camisa. Estaba caliente y ardiente y casi demasiado para un primer beso.

— Oh, sangrado infierno—, murmuró contra la piel pálida, presionando besos en la garganta de Harry. —Me deseas ardientemente, Harry.

Un suave lloriqueo fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, y las orbes plateadas se alzaron para ver una cara sonrojada con los ojos cerrados. Él frunció el ceño, moviéndose hacia atrás un poco, y se dio cuenta de la forma en que el chico temblaba. Él tenía miedo. Tan asustado. Draco no entendía por qué.

— Harry —dijo suavemente, notando un respingo. —Mírame. Abre tus ojos, cariño.

Sus manos temblorosas se abrían y cerraban en su camisa, y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando las brillantes orbes esmeraldas se abrieron vacilantes. Draco frunció el ceño, inclinándose y besando las lágrimas, él se encogió cuando Harry se tensó y trató de retroceder. Su agarré sobre el joven héroe fue fuerte, sin embargo. Lucharon allí un momento, Harry queriendo soltarse, y Draco no dejando ir lo único que finalmente había capturado.

— Shhh —, susurró, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar al muchacho. —Sólo dime cuál es tu maldito problema.

— ¡Tú! — Le contestó bruscamente, todavía retorciéndose. —No puedes ir enredando a la gente como te guste, Malfoy.

— No te estoy enredando, Harry.— Dijo sinceramente, mientras se zambullía por otro beso.

No hizo completamente realidad los temores del joven, pero se calmó lo suficiente como para responder. Este beso fue menos febril. Fue más largo y más sensual y persistente. Fueron labios moldeándose contra labios y lenguas explorando y luchando. Se querían y deseaban todo acurrucados juntos. Harry gimió suavemente, y Draco sonrió ligeramente mientras dominaba la boca del otro.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Draco finalmente se separó, respirando pesadamente mientras admiraba su trabajo. Rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos aturdidos.

—Ven a la cama conmigo, Harry.

Sus ojos se despejaron un poco.

— Si eres…

— No lo soy —dijo, pasando a través de sus dedos el pelo oscuro con cariño. —Confía en mí.

Él tembló bellamente cuando sus manos ardientes pasaron por encima de su piel. Pequeños jadeos se deslizaron de sus labios cuando su boca demarcó su pálida carne con una mordida fuerte por aquí y una succión húmeda por allí. Sus ojos rodaron por las sensaciones. Nunca había sentido esto antes. Nunca se dejó sentir así con nadie porque era Draco con el único que quería sentirlo.

Y por fin lo tenía.

Dobles gemidos bailaron juntos en el cuarto oscuro cuando el rubio reclamó lentamente todo lo que Harry James Potter era. Todavía sentía ese miedo abrumador, pero si él pudiera tener aunque fuera sólo una noche, valdría la pena cualquier angustia futura.

— Harry —el otro siseó, apretando sus dientes juntos con moderación cuando el moreno rodó sus caderas con un lloriqueo lascivo. — ¿Qué deseas?

Los ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieron cuando la piel chocó contra piel, los labios se enfrentaron, y el sudor brillaba en su piel. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era todo tan surrealista. En un segundo, él se contentaba con ser miserable por el resto de su vida. En el próximo Draco, lo estaba besando y tocando a él y oh... Eso era nuevo. No tenía ningún sentido. Por supuesto, a Harry no le importaba mucho. Lo único que importaba era el hecho de que Draco estaba tan jodidamente cerca de él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

— To… Tómame — él murmuró, el rostro ruborizado con un rosado dulce cuando los ojos plateados lo miraron atónitos e interrogantes.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, y el corazón de Harry revoloteó con la esperanza en los ojos del muchacho.

— Tómame —, dijo, de pronto más audaz mientras jalaba a Draco en un intenso beso. —Si me deseas. Tómame. Por favor, Draco. Fóllame.

Él gimió, y vibró a través de la piel de Harry. Estaban hundiéndose el uno en el otro. Ahogamiento entre sí. Cayendo aún más duro juntos. Harry gritó esa noche. Draco estaba feliz de repetir la actuación en múltiples ocasiones. Juntos, por fin se sentían vivos.


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www . fanfiction s / 6335444 / 1 / Sweet-Sins

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**  
**Gula**

— Buenos días —murmuró contra los desordenados cabellos oscuros, sonriendo con picardía mientras jalaba al otro chico más cerca.

Harry se tensó dentro de su agarre, y Draco rodó los ojos. A medida que el chico pálido trataba de apartarlo, el rubio lo abrazó con más fuerza, y enterró su cara en el cabello desordenado que adoraba tanto. Harry hizo una pausa en su lucha, saboreando la sensación de ser presionado tan estrechamente. Suspiró, espectros de calor atravesaron su piel perfecta, y enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda de Draco.

— Déjame, Malfoy.— Él dijo, sus labios rozando el cuello del otro muchacho. —Quítate de encima.

— No era lo que estabas diciendo anoche —respondió Draco en broma, pero había una dulzura al mismo tiempo. —No puedes haber tenido suficiente con la noche anterior.

Un rostro ruborizado lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Draco lo soltó lo suficiente como para mirar al muchacho en sus brazos. La mandíbula de Harry se apretó, y Draco sonrió ante el fuego en sus ojos verdes. El rubio se inclinó, sus labios buscando la boca del otro, pero Harry se retiró, su boca formando una línea apretada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco soltó un gruñido, y cambió su peso rápidamente, rodando a Harry sobre su espalda y aplastándolo debajo. El luchó por un momento, sus gruñidos llenaban el aire mientras Harry era lentamente dominado. Sus muñecas fueron atrapadas por encima de su cabeza mientras se retorcía. Trató de mover sus caderas para empujar al rubio decidido a sacarlo de encima de él, pero no sirvió de nada. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Draco se habían presionado duramente sobre él, sus dientes chasquearon, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido necesitado. Draco sonrió ante el sonido, mordiendo su labio, e impulsando sus caderas hacia delante. Cuando el rubio finalmente se retiró, sus ojos verdes estaban ardiendo de lujuria, pero todavía había una desconfianza flotando en ellos.

— No voy a dejarte ir, Harry.— Afirmó con convicción. —He esperado mucho tiempo por ti. Y no pienso dejarte ir.

Harry tragó saliva ligeramente, su mirada ablandada. Quería creer en Draco con cada fibra de su ser. Le resultaba extraño pero le creía. Con un suspiro derrotado, sus labios temblaron ligeramente divertidos.

— No tengo otra opción aquí, ¿no?— Harry preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— En absoluto —respondió con una sonrisa. —No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Harry Potter. Tengo la intención de hartarme ti. Estoy seguro de que, contigo en mi cama, nunca voy a tener que comer otra vez.

Al moreno se le iluminó el rostro considerablemente ante la idea:

—Creo que vamos a tener que probar esa teoría, ¿no?

Draco le devolvió la mirada.

—Creo que lo haremos.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Harry Potter era un adicto. Estaba completamente y sin lugar a dudas adicto a Draco Malfoy. Todo lo que siempre había querido estaba justo en la punta de sus dedos. Ahora que esto –cualquier cosa que fuera - había comenzado, Draco prácticamente cubrió a Harry con cariño. Decir que eso lo hacía sentir bien hubiera sido bastante subestimación. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, la nueva atención que recibía de Draco le hacía sentirse feliz y ligero una vez más.

El dejó que una sonrisa adornara sus rasgos mientras ingresaba en un aula abandonada, su lugar de reunión habitual durante la cena en el Gran Salón. Estaba oscuro y helado cuando entró, y parpadeó, ciego cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Se quedó inmóvil en la oscuridad, su mano picando por agarrar su varita, pero resistiendo el impulso. De repente, unas manos lo estaban agarrando y tirando, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su espalda estaba presionada contra una pared mordazmente fría, mientras que un cuerpo caliente se moldeaba contra su frente. Un fantasmal aliento caliente atravesó su piel, y él se arqueó contra el hombre que tenía delante.

— Malditamente bello — murmuró contra su cuello.

Harry se retorció un momento, gimiendo mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello y presionaba su dureza contra la otra.

— Yo soy más fuerte que tú... no siempre tengo que dejarte hacerme esto.

— Lo sé,— respondió él, sonrió mientras Harry se inclinaba para dejar un rastro abrasador a través de su piel. —Es por eso que eres tan condenadamente hermoso.

Draco gimió cuando sus dientes rasparon contra su clavícula, y se agarró firmemente al otro hombre acercándolo más, presionándolo con más fuerza. Harry sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que iba a dejar una marca si continuaba. En cuanto se retiró, hubo manos, labios y pequeños jadeos necesitados que provenían de ellos. Los ojos verdes revoloteaban cerrados a la espera mientras sentía al otro hombre caer de rodillas. ¡Oh, cómo era adicto a esto...¡


	6. Chapter 6

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6335444/1/Sweet-Sins

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**  
_**Orgullo**_

Sus ojos casi plateados brillaban en su reflexión, y sonrió para sí mismo. Esa marca en su cuello era un moretón perfecto justo por encima de su clavícula. Fue hermoso y maravilloso y que lo marcaba como de otra persona. Sus dedos lo rozaron ligeramente, enviando un leve escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Se deleitaba con ello. Deseaba tanto caminar fuera del baño y alardear sobre eso. Era un sentimiento desesperado de orgullo.

Estaba tan orgulloso de que Harry haya tenido las agallas para marcarlo así. Los labios de Draco se retorcieron hacia abajo un momento al pensar en el Niño de Oro, en su Niño de Oro. Su amante. ¿Harry había tenido la intención de señalarle para que el mundo lo vea? ¿O solo se había dejado llevar por el momento?

Él negó con la cabeza y sacó su varita, lanzando un rápido encantamiento para ocultar el maravilloso moretón. Suspiró con tristeza, mirando su inmaculada piel de repente con disgusto. No quería empujarlo para que saliera del armario y se asustara. Él lo amaba, y no iba a hacer nada para poner en peligro sus posibilidades con la sorprendente-pero agradablemente — sexualidad desviada del moreno. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no quisiera ir gritando el hecho de que Harry Potter era suyo por toda la escuela. Por el mundo entero.

Con otro suspiro abatido, se abotonó la camisa y salió de la habitación. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Se había saltado el desayuno con el fin de arrinconar a Harry en la Torre de Astronomía. Ahí fue donde él había conseguido el chupetón en primer lugar. Mientras Draco entraba en el gran salón, no se dio cuenta de la mirada esmeralda que buscaba la marca puesta con cuidado en su cuello, sólo para ser cruelmente decepcionado al no verla.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

— Merlín, Harry, sólo háblame. — Draco le rogó, mientras lo seguía por un pasillo vacío.  
Él había estado evitándolo desde el almuerzo, y obviamente eso no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio. Se estaba desesperando, y no creía que pudiera aceptar si Harry se alejaba de él. Si Harry lo dejaba. Sus voces eran los únicos sonidos en el pasillo porque todos los demás estaban en la cena. Finalmente, extendió la mano, atrapando su muñeca y dándole vuelta al poderoso chico para afrontarle.

Los heridos ojos esmeraldas lo miraron airadamente por un momento antes de caer al suelo. El forcejeó intentando soltarse del agarre de Draco, pero no sirvió de nada. Lo había aferrado y no lo dejaría ir. Harry se quedó allí, luchando contra el impulso de dejar que el otro hombre lo abrazara, lo besara, lo follara. No había ninguna duda de que él lo quería, pero no podía ceder. Él no sería cualquier romance secreto que en realidad no importaba. Se rehusaba.

— Harry—, le rogó la voz —Mírame, cariño.

Él negó con la cabeza:

—No puedo.

Draco parpadeó y tiró de él hacia adelante un poco.

—Tú puedes. Mírame, Harry. Habla conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —, susurró Harry, tratando de alejarse, tratando de escapar. Levantó la vista bruscamente cuando una mano fuerte pasó a través de su cabello despeinado. —Drac…

— Allí estás —, dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, inclinándose para darle un beso suave.

Era la primera y única vez que rehusaría un beso de él. Draco gruñó con frustración. Harry se mantuvo firme, con los ojos ardiendo con determinación.

— ¿Qué está mal? — Draco preguntó, finalmente liberando su dominio sobre su amante. —No digas que nada, porque los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Me estás evitando. No hemos hablado desde esta…

— No puedo seguir con esto.— Dijo Harry bruscamente, pues no quería que le recordaran la dulzura de aquella mañana. Intentaba muy duramente no perder la cabeza, y si pensaba en lo que sentía por Draco estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría.

Draco lo miró como si Hermione le hubiera dado un puñetazo como el de la otra vez.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— No puedo... Ya te dije que no dejaría que me engañes. No voy a ser algún pequeño y sucio secreto tuyo.— Harry dijo con firmeza, manteniéndose en su postura. —Tengo mi orgullo.

Draco parecía positivamente perdido:

— No lo entiendo.

Él suspiró tristemente. Había tenido la esperanza de que sería más fácil. Había estado esperando que Draco sólo lo dejara pasar. Había estado esperando que Draco lo amara y no lo dejara.

— Tengo sentimientos, Malfoy, —él se estremeció de lo frío que sonaba. —Siento algo por ti. Sé que puede no significar gran cosa para ti, pero tú significas mucho para mí. No seré engañado a la larga. Tengo mi orgullo. No dejaré que ridiculices más mis afectos…

El rubio rápidamente calló al hombre que tenía delante tirando de él por la cintura y presionando sus labios. Harry gritó en contra de esa boca devoradora, era melodioso y perfecto y Draco se lo tragó entero. Harry trató de luchar contra su afinidad por el otro hombre, pero no sirvió de nada. Nunca negaría que el muchacho ya tenía su corazón sujetado firmemente. Sólo deseaba…

— Tú jodido idiota—, murmuró Draco, besando sus labios, su cara, su cuello. —Te amo. Maldición te amo.

Harry se quedó sin aliento, su corazón revoloteando mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto. Draco lo quería. Draco lo quería. Draco lo amaba a él. Draco lo amaba a él. Fue cualquier cosa y todo lo que podría haber pedido. Pero estaba todavía esa voz en el fondo de su mente...

Retrocedió, jadeando para la respiración que Draco le había robado.

— Entonces por qué... ¿Por qué lo escondes?

Draco casi le preguntó lo que él quería decir cuando sintió los dedos ásperos como pinceles sobre la piel justo donde estaba su glamour. Él negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente mientras llevaba los dedos de Harry a sus labios. En los ojos esmeraldas se veía la fascinación, la lujuria y el amor brillando maravillosamente allí. Era impresionante, tener a este hombre poderoso en sus brazos.

— No sabía si querías que la gente supiera que estabas conmigo—, dijo, besando la palma de Harry. —Tenía la esperanza... Pero no estaba seguro. Ahora, Lo estoy.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo, entonces. El llevó su mano libre ociosamente a desarreglar el cabello en la base de su cabeza. Esos ojos oscuros, seductores miraron a través de él como si él no fuera nada, Draco estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso hasta que en los labios de Harry se formó la sonrisa más dulce que había visto.

— Dímelo otra vez.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa después de un momento, inclinándose para descansar su frente contra la de su amante.

— Te amo.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Cientos de rostros conmocionados miraban hacia ellos mientras estaban allí, sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza. Hubo un enorme sentido de orgullo cuando Harry se inclinó hacia Draco. El rubio le sonrió, dándole un beso suave en la parte superior de su cabeza. Estaban orgullosos de estar allí, mostrando su amor fuera en la cara de todos.

Estaban orgullosos de amarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**SWEET SINS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/6335444/1/Sweet-Sins

**AUTOR:** .

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a . , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** La lujuria, la codicia, la ira, la pereza, el orgullo, la envidia y la gula. Los siete pecados capitales y su efecto agridulce. Historia en Drabble.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**  
**Pereza**

Harry no quería volver a moverse nunca más. Estaba acurrucado perfectamente contra su amante, acariciando distraídamente el brazo fuerte que lo rodeaba. Se sentía contento de no hacer otra cosa que yacer en la cama por el resto de su futuro inmediato. Un beso tierno se situó en la base de su cuello, y se estremeció al sentir los labios contra su piel. Ese brazo apretó ligeramente su agarre, asegurándolo y acurrucándolo contra su amplio pecho.

— Probablemente deberíamos levantarnos—, murmuró su amante, cambiando su ubicación un poco para poder enlazar sus dedos con los de Harry. —La gente se preguntará si estamos vivos o no.

— Que se lo pregunten—, dijo Harry con un suspiro contenido. —Estoy feliz aquí.

Una risa deliciosa ingresó a sus oídos cuando otro beso fue colocado sobre su hombro.

— Yo también lo estoy. Pero tenemos deberes, ya sabes. Clases que terminar. Salir para prepararnos para los exámenes.

— Que se jodan.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido ante la respuesta de Harry. Por lo general, él era uno de los que consideraba repugnante quedarse en cama y estar sepultado bajo las sábanas durante un siglo. El muchacho más pequeño dio la vuelta hasta quedar pecho contra pecho, con una expresión tímida en sus ojos esmeralda. Las cejas de Draco se alzaron divertidamente. Harry sólo usaba esa expresión en su cara si quería algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?— Preguntó Draco, inclinándose para robarle un prolongado beso.

— Quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo—, dijo Harry rápidamente, con los dedos enredados en los cabellos casi blancos asegurándolos. —Quiero quedarme aquí y no hacer nada más que follar por el resto del día.

Draco gimió suavemente de sólo pensar en ello.

— Suena maravilloso, cariño... Pero, ¿qué pasa con nuestras clases?

Harry sonrió levemente, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué parte de _"que se jodan"_ no entendiste? Nos vamos a quedar aquí. Vamos a ser perezosos todo el día. Hermione puede molestarme por ello en la mañana.

Draco pareció considerarlo, pero en realidad no había nada que tuviera que considerar. Él no iba a negarle algo que también quería. En lugar de responderle, simplemente los giró para presionarse perfectamente sobre su amante en todos los lugares correctos. Bien podrían empezar el día follando alegremente, ¿Correcto?

**Fin**

* * *

**NOTA DE TRADUCCIÓN:** _Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado en esta hermosa historia y gracias a su autora por escribirlo para que lo disfrutemos._

Nos vemos muy pronto

Grupo de Traducción Las Lagrimas del Fenix


End file.
